Near's secret?
by Orange Burst
Summary: Mello & Matt berusaha menyelidiki Near yang tampak aneh akhir-akhir ini...Bukan,dia nggak main ama barbie kok.Cuma kayaknya ada sangkut pautnya ama... Linda?


**DISCLAIMER**: Tatap fanfic saya dalam dalam... dalam 10 detik, anda akan merasa detnot itu punya saya... (dikeplak TO2)

* * *

Senja itu seperti biasa di Wammy House Matt memainkan PSP di kamarnya. Diliriknya jam yang terpampang di dinding. Jam segini biasanya Mello baru selesai belajar di perpustakaan dan mampir dulu di ruang santai untuk mengerjai Near yang pasti sedang bermain disana, entah dengan cara merobohkan menara dadunya, mengacak puzzle-nya, atau cara-cara lainnya. Lalu setelah itu Mello akan segera kembali ke kamarnya yang juga kamar Matt, lalu menceritakan betapa kesalnya ia karena tak pernah berhasil membuat Near marah atau karena lagi-lagi tak bisa mengalahkan Near.

Matt pun mulai menghitung mundur, 3... 2...1.... BRAK. Benar saja, saat itu juga Mello membuka pintu kamar seperti biasa dengan cara yang kurang baik. Matt pun menoleh dan hanya bersiap mendengar curhatan... maaf, keluh kesah Mello. Tapi kali ini bukan tentang seperti yang diperkirakan Matt...

"Domba autis itu nggak ada di ruang santai!" kata Mello dengan nada sedikit marah. Tentu saja ia kecewa karena kali ini kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengerjai si white haired freak itu. "Hmm..." hanya itu tanggapan Matt sambil tetap memainkan pspnya.

"Kelihatannya aku harus memikirkan rencana lebih matang untuk mengerjainya. Aku benar-benar ingin membuatnya marah". Mello mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen dari atas meja belajarnya, menunjukkan keseriusan caranya berpikir untuk mengerjai Mello. Matt tertawa kecil. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Mello merasa risih. "Kau seperti anak kecil... yang sedang mencoba menarik perhatian anak perempuan yang ia sukai," canda Matt.

Mello pun mencoba menyerang Matt dengan melayangkan tinju dan tendangannya, namun semua berhasil ditangkis dan dihindari Matt. Masih dalam posisi menyerang Melo berteriak, "Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu! Apa maksudmu hah?!". "I... itu..." Matt kesulitan bicara karena menahan tawa sekaligus menghindari berbagai serangan yang dilancarkan Mello, "Soalnya itu memang cara yang dilakukan anak kecil pada anak yang mereka suka kan? Dengan menganggu mereka?". GRAB! Dengan ayunan tangan yang cepat akhirnya Mello berhasil mencengkram leher Matt. "Ukkhhh... Just Kidding, Mels..." kata Matt yang mulai tercekik. Mello melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Matt, untuk kembali berkonsentrasi merencanakan cara terbaik mengganggu Near. Matt pun kembali pada psp-nya.

"Hmph...". Mello kembali melotot pada Matt. "Apa? Jangan mempelototiku seperti itu, Mel. Aku cuma senang karena naik selevel".

* * *

Esoknya, Mello kembali langsung ke kamarnya seusai belajar di perpustakaan.

"Matt, kali ini aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjai Near"

Matt menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Karena aku memintanya. Ayo." Tanpa menunggu pertanyaan atau pernyataan Matt, Mello langsung menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

Keduanya berjalan di lorong menuju ruang santai tanpa berpapasan dengan seorang anak pun. Jam segini biasanya mereka memang lebih memilih berdiam di kamar atau berkumpul dengan yang lain di taman.

"Ngg... Mel...". Mello menoleh pada Matt yang berjalan di belakangnya. Muka Mello sedikit memerah begitu sadar ia masih menggenggam tangan Matt. "Ma... maaf..." Mello langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Matt. "Bukan itu, maksudku apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu?" tanya Matt. Ternyata loyalitas Matt pada Mello sudah tertoreh dalam, seberapapun Matt memprotes pada awalnya. "Lakukan saja sesuai instingmu," Mello menyeringai dan membuka pintu ruang santai.

Sepi. Lebih tepatnya kosong. Tak ada satupun anak disitu, termasuk Near.

"Apa?!" Mello kontan langsung marah. Lagi-lagi rencananya tertunda.

"Hmm, tumben...'" Matt terkesan tak peduli dan mengeluarkan gameboy dari saku celananya.

"Sial! Kenapa sih dia _ngilang mlulu _akhir-akhir ini?!" keluh Mello.

"Kelihatannya di sempat kesini tadi," Matt jongkok mengamati tumpukan dadu yang sebagian sudah berhamburan di karpet.

"Benar juga, kurasa dia terburu-buru belakangan ini kita harus datang lebih cepat besok".

"Kita?"

"Jangan macam-macam Matt, kau akan membantuku," Mello menekankan kata 'akan' untuk menunjukkan maksudnya. Matt hanya mendengus.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Mello langsung menarik Matt ke ruang santai.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin menyia-nyiakan rencana ini" kata Mello seraya menerobos segerombolan murid yang juga baru menyelesaikan kelas mereka dan ingin kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Kurasa kau berlebihan, Mel..." kata Matt dengan nada mengeluh. Kelihatannya rencananya untuk mengalahkan gym leader di gameboy akan tertunda hari ini. Mello hanya mendelik pada Matt.

Akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti di depan ruang santai Mello membuka pintunya dan melihat beberapa anak berkumpul dan mengobrol, atau sekedar membaca buku. Tapi...

"Mana Near?!" tanya Mello dengan lantang, cukup untuk didengar seluruh anak di ruangan itu.

"Ia pasti belum datang," kata Matt.

"Kalau begitu, kita tunggu".

Mello menuju ke tempat duduk yang masih kosong, tentunya juga dengan menyeret Matt untuk menemaninya.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lam berlalu, beberapa anak mulai keluar dan kembali kamar mereka. Matt hanya menguap, ia menyesal tak membawa salah satu gamenya tadi. Sementara Mello mulai habis kesabaran, apalagi ia tak membawa coklat samasekali yang otomatis membuatnya tambah bad mood.

"Mel, kurasa kita harus kembali ke kamar sekarang, anak yang lain juga sudah tidak ada," kata Matt sambil mengguncang tubuh Mello dengan pelan, karena remaja pirang itu tampak sedikit mengantuk. Mello melihat langit kemerahan dibalik jendela pertanda senja akan segera menunggu malam.

"Kurasa kau benar," kata Mello sedikit menunduk. Bukan hanya kecewa, sebenarnya dia juga tidak enak pada Matt yang sudah menungguinya.

"Seharian ini dia tak ada disini, pasti ada di kamarnya," kata Matt mencoba menghibur temannya, walau ia sadar kalaupun mereka menemukan bocah albino itu di kamarnya, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk. "Kau benar, ayo."

Matt dan Mello menemukan kamar Near yang didominasi warna putih itu kosong tanpa pemiliknya.

"Tidak ada juga?! Sebenarnya dia kemana sih?!" Mello mulai frustasi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?". Sontak Mello dan Matt berbalik dan melihat sang pemilik kamar baru datang dengan piyama putihnya yang kebesaran seperti biasa.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Mello dengan gusar. Near mengerutkan kening. Ada apa Mello tumben-tumbennya menanyakannya hal seperti itu? Lagipula kenapa intonasinya terkesan marah?

"Itu bukan urusanmu kan? Sekarang cepat keluar dari kamarku, aku mau tidur," kata Near dingin. "Siapa juga yang betah lama-lama di kamarmu?!".Mello tak menunggu jawaban apapun lagi, ia langsung keluar diikuti oleh Matt.

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu?" tanya Matt sambil berlari kecil mengikuti Mello ke kamar mereka.

"Percuma saja, domba autis itu bilang mau tidur Rencanaku tak sesuai dengan kondisi itu. Besok saja," jawab Mello.

Di tengah lorong mereka bertemu dengan Linda. Gadis berkuncir dua itu langsung menyapa Matt. "Hei, Matt, aku baru saja mau kekamarmu. Nih, kukembalikan game yang kemarin kupinjam," Linda menyerahkan piringan disc PS2 pada Matt yang menggaruk kepalanya, sedikit malu mengingat bagaimana ia nyaris putus asa mencari kaset yang ia kira sudah hilang itu. Linda melanjutkan, "Maaf, padahal aku ingin mengembalikannya pulang sekolah, tapi ternyata aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Near". "Ap...". Sebelum Mello sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanya Linda langsung menutup pintu kamarnya yang memang berada di dekat situ.

* * *

Di kamar Mello dan Matt...

"Ini aneh, ada apa Near dengan Linda?" Mello menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, tubuh dan pikirannya lelah gara-gara Near walau secara tak langsung.

"Wajar kan kalau dia juga punya teman mengobrol," sahut Matt enteng sambil menyalakan gameboynya.

"Tapi itu aneh! Sejak kapan albino itu tertarik bersosialisasi? Dia tak punya perasaan, sama seperti robot!" Mello mengambil batangan coklat diatas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya

"Dia kan juga manusia, kau lupa? Walaupun di permukaan dia tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, kan kita tak tahu di dalamnya". Lama-lama Mello makin heran pada gaya bicara Matt yang seperti ibu-ibu membicarakan perkembangan putranya. Padahal jarak umurnya dengan Near kan hanya berbeda setahun...

"Huh, omonganmu sok tua banget. Tapi benar juga... Jangan-jangan Near..." Mello berhenti untuk menggingit coklatnya. "Jangan-jangan apa?".

"Near... suka sama Linda?". Matt langsung menjatuhkan gameboynya. "Iya kan?! Bisa saja, ia kan juga sudah memasuki masa puber, jadi wajar saja!" Mello menambahkan, ia malah ngotot pada argumentasinya yang tak masuk akal bagi Matt. "Entahlah, aku tak bisa membayangkannya..." Matt memungut gameboynya dan mencoba kembali mengumpulkan konsentrasinya yang buyar karena Mello. "Apalagi kelihatannya sekarang kebiasaan bermainnya berkurang. Masuk akal kan?!". "Sudahlah. Tanpa memikirkannya aku sudah risih mendengarnya...".

* * *

Esoknya, pemandang itu kembali terulang. Mello yang sudah menarik-narik Matt kembali menemukan ruang santai tanpa kehadiran Near. Begitu juga dengan kamar Near yang kosong melompong.

"Kita coba ke kamar Linda," usul Mello. Matt mengangguk.

Tapi ternyata keadaannya setali tiga uang dengan ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya. Tak ada Linda disana, apalagi Near.

"Shit..." umpat Mello. Ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Bukan hanya karena rencananya yang tak kunjung berhasil, tapi karena Near kelihatnanya telah sedikit berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia takut perubahan itu akan membuatnya lebih tertinggal dari Near.

Sementara itu Matt melah asyik mebongkar-bongkar meja belajar Linda, seakan berharap menemukan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Hei,coba lihat," kata Mello menunjuk jendela. Matt melonok ke jendela dan melihat Linda dan Near berdua mengobrol di bawah pohon. Untungnya kamar Linda berada di lantai 2, jadi takkan ketahuan kalau Mello dan Matt mengawasi mereka lewat jendela.

"Hee... mereka mengobrolkan apa ya..." komentar Matt yang tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Sementara Mello masih mempeloti mereka di jendela, berusaha menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan membaca gerakan bibir, walau sepertinya percuma. Matt sudah acuh dengan hal itu dan kembali membongkar meja Linda. "Dia benar-benar tertarik pada seni rupa...". Memang, meja Linda dipenuhi kertas-kertas berisi sketsa yang ia buat.

"Hei, Mel, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!" seruan Matt membuat Mello menoleh. Bocah berambut merah itu tampak mengangkat sebuah buku kecil yang yang agak tebal. Buku harian.

"Coba lihat apa yang bisa kita temukan disini," Matt berkata riang sambil mebuka halaman-halamannya seakan menemukan harta karun. BRAK!! Sebelum Matt bisa membaca isinya, pintu terbuka... oleh sang pemilik kamar. "Mello?! Matt?! Apa yang kalian... Ah! Buku harianku!!" Linda langsung merebutnya dari tangan Matt dan mendekapnya erat-erat. "Hei, aku belum sempat membacanya kok!". "Terserah! Cepat kalian keluar dari kamarku! Sekarang!".

Linda pun menyeret kedua cowok itu keluar dari kamarnya. "Tunggu, Linda...! Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Near?!" tanya Mello. "Bukan urusanmu!" bentak linda. BRAK!! Pintu kamar tertutup tepat di depan hidung Mello.

"Coba kau tidak membaca buku hariannya, pasti Linda akan menjawab pertanyaanku!" dengus Mello.

"Kenapa jadi salahku?! Sudah kubilang aku belum sempat membacanya!" Matt mencoba membela diri tanpa kalimat yang efektif.

"Tapi.. itu dia! Mungkin saja kan!" Mello merasa menemukan ide yang sangat bagus.

"Apanya?"

"Di buku harian Linda mungkin tertulis sesuatu mengenai Near!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak sempat memba..."

"Itu tidak penting! Nanti malam kita menyelinap ke kamarnya dan membacanya diam-diam!"

"Kita?"

"Ikuti saja Matt".

* * *

Maka malam itu, tepat tengah malam dimana semua anak tertidur pulas. Mello dan Matt dengan pakaian tidur mereka menyusuri lorong yang gelap dengan cahaya lilin yang remang-remang.

"Kau tahu, Roger akan membunuhmu jika ketahuan," kata Matt dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Kita. Bukan hanya aku," koreksi Mello. "Lagipula itu kan kalau kita ketahuan," lanjutnya.

"Mello? Matt? Apa yang kalian lakukan tengah malam begini?". Baru saja dibicarakan Roger sudah muncul. Tapi Mello takkan membiarkan siapapun merusak rencananya lagi...

"Kami haus, ingin mengambil segelas air" Mello beralasan.

"Tapi ini bukan jalan menuju dapur," Roger mulai curiga. Mello kehabisan kata-kata.

"A... ah! Benar juga. Maaf Roger, kelihatannya kami masih mengantuk sampai bisa salah jalan," kali ini Matt angkat bicara.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, segera kembali ke kamar kalian setelah mengambil segelas air".

"Baik".

Matt menghembuskan nafas lega setelah Roger berlalu. "Nyaris saja..."

Mereka kembali melangkah ke kamar Linda.

"... Dikunci..." kata Matt saat mencoba membuka pintu kamar Linda. Mello memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Minggir sebentar". Dengan keahliannya Mello berhasil membuka pintu kamar Linda dengan kawat yang sudah ia siapkan. Matt hanya bisa berharap Mello takkan menjadi pencuri nantinya.

Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, mereka memasuki kamar tersebut dan... Seorang anak laki-laki tertidur di ranjang. Setelah menyingkirkan rasa terkejut, akhirnya mereka bisa berpikir rasional dan menyadari bahwa... Mereka salah kamar. Mereka pun buru-buru keluar dan memasuki kamar Linda yang berada di sebelah kamar itu.

Sialnya, Linda tertidur dengan mendekap buku harian itu di dadanya. Untungnya setelah berusaha mati-matian Matt berhasil mengambilnya tanpa membangunkan Linda.

Mello deg-degan hanya karena Matt membuka buku harian itu. Matt memicingkan matanya. Agak sulit membaca hanya dengan cahaya lilin. Ia dan Mello membaca dalam hati...

'Jumat 22 Agustus... Sepulang sekolah Near datang kekamarku untuk menemuiku. Kukira ada apa ternyata... ia hanya menanyakan padaku beberapa hal yang menyangkut kesenian. Kupikir agak aneh kalau mendadak ia menanyakan hal semacam itu. Tapi nyatanya ia memang tertarik pada seni rupa. Obrolan kami pun nyambung. Yah, aku senang bisa akrab dengannya, walaupun hanya sedikit'

Matt dan Mello berpandang-pandangan. Near? Bocah albino tanpa emosi itu... tertarik pada seni rupa?

* * *

Mello dan Matt sudah kembali ke kamar mereka. Matt yang memang sudah mengantuk bersiap untuk tidur. "Ternyata hanya itu yang berubah pada Near, bikin repot saja... Kau tidak tidur, Mel?" tanya Matt pada Mello yang masih duduk terdiam di kasurnya.

"Itu... seandainya Near benar-benar mencoba melukis..." Mello terlihat cemas. "Sudahlah, Mel, kita tidur saja... Atau kau mau kupeluk supaya bisa tidur?" Matt malah bercanda. "Tidak lucu Matt," Mello membekap muka Matt dengan bantal. "Tapi... Waktu kecil kan kita sering melakukannya... Hmppf!". Mello menekan bantal di muka Matt lebih keras lagi, membuat bocah itu kehabisan nafas sebelum akhirnya Mello kembali mengangkat bantalnya dan bergulat secara langsung dengan si maniak game sampai keduanya tertidur karena kelelahan.

* * *

Esoknya, keadaan sedikit berbeda. Kali ini Matt yang uring-uringan mencari Mello untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas save-an gameboynya yang terhapus. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Mello? Tapi ia tak menemukan Mello di kamarnya, di kelas, di ruang santai, di perpustakaan, atau bahkan di kelas.

"Aneh sekali... dimana dia?" gumam Matt sambil terus menelusuri Wammy House. "Ah, Linda! Kau lihat Mello tidak?" tanya Mello saat berpapasan dengan gadis itu. Linda yang kelihatannya tak lagi marah dengan Matt menjawab," tadi kulihat dia di ruang kesenian".Matt pun melangkah menuju ruang kesenian. Ia tak habis pikir, sedang apa Mello disana?

Benar saja, di ruang kesenian Mello terlihat berkutat dengan kuas dan kanvas. "Mel? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Matt. "Kau tidak lihat? Aku melukis, bodoh!". Matt melihat lukisan Mello yang tampak seperti kopi ditumpahkan pada kanvas, lalu disemprot dengan kuah kare India basi. Tapi Matt memilih untuk tak berkomentar, karena tak ingin save-an gamenya yang lain terhapus lagi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau malah melukis?"

"Jika Near tertarik untuk melukis, aku pun tak ingin lukisannya lebih baik dariku! Setidaknya aku ingin bisa menang sekali saja dalam bidang apapun. Makanya aku belajar melukis mulai sekarang," jelas Mello. Matt hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, sudah lelah memberi komentar pada temannya yang satu ini.

"Menurutmu bagaimana lukisanku?" tanya Mello.

"Eh...?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh... Yaah..." Matt ragu untuk menjawab jujur.

"Cepat jawab dong!" desak Mello.

".... abstrak."

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu, tiap hari Mello berlatih melukis hingga...

"Matt, kurasa lukisanku sudah cukup bagus..." Mello dengan bangga memperlihatkan lukisan bunga anggreknya yang akhirnya sedikit lebih berbentuk.

Matt meliriknya, dan mulai mengira-ngira kenapa Mello melukis penggaruk punggung."Lalu?"

"Ayo kita tunjukkan lukisanku padanya. Aku ingin membandingkan dengan lukisannya"

"... Terserah kau saja, Mel..."

Maka Mello dan Matt masuk ke kamar Near yang ternyata sedang menggambar.

"Hei, Near. Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau berminat pada seni rupa," kata Mello dengan nada seakan siap berpirang.

"Lalu?" Near terlihat sedikit malu walau ia berusaha terlihat cuek.

"Sini lihat gambarmu!". Tanpa aba-aba Mello langsung merebut gambar Near. Tadinya ia percaya diri pada lukisannya, tapi ternyata Near...

"Menggambar manga?"

Mello tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi memang gambar manga amatiran yang terlihat sedikit berantakan yang ada di kertas itu. "Me... memangnya kenapa?". Muka Near sedikit memerah. Sementara Matt yang sedang membuka-buka buku gambar Near tergelak-gelak melihat gambar-gambar Near di dalamnya, yang mirip gambar komik dragon ball yang kena air sampai keriting. Tapi anehnya Mello hanya terdiam. Tanpa kata ia menarik Matt keluar dari situ.

Saat mereka berjalan di lorong pun Matt masih terlihat kesulitan mengendalikan tawanya. "Matt..." Mello akhirnya membuka mulutnya," tampaknya aku pun harus belajar menggambar manga..."

**ABIS**

* * *

**AN:**Nyehehe... Mello emang ga mao kalah ama Near, di bidang APAPUN.... Hum... ni cerita gaje abis,ya... Haah, pokoknya Review!! Review~!!! Kalo nggak anda akan dihantui gambar-gambar Near saat bemimpi!! Ato lebih parah lagi, gambarnya Mello! Makanya review!!!


End file.
